


Namaari's View

by T2Boy2



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Disney, Dragons, F/F, Finally, Ramaari - Freeform, SOFT GAYS, dragon tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Namaari is enjoying the view ;)
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 343





	Namaari's View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlescribbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescribbs/gifts).



> This fic is based on the wonderful art of littlescribbs you can see here! Just look at it! So soft....my Ramaari heart is happy.

Namaari's eyes shot open as she awoke out of her light slumber. For a second she did not know where she was or why she could not feel her right arm or why she had chosen this night to sleep naked of all things. She blinked in rapid succession as she tried to get a sense of her surroundings and what had woken her, only to realize she was not alone! Almost had her instincts, gained in years of long training, taken over and she would have shown, whoever had been foolish enough to try, what it meant to sneak up on her like this.

Only to be stopped by the view.

For five whole seconds, Namaari forgot that breathing was a thing as she stared at Raya's body. Only her lower half was covered by a blanket, so Namaari could take a good long look at a beautiful back.  
The head of her former enemy rested on Namaari's right arm, cutting off the blood supply, but she barely registered the numb, unpleasant feeling of her dead limb, as she reached carefully with her left hand for tattoed skin, tracing the depiction of a dragon with her fingers, not her lips this time. When did she had gotten this tattoo and where had the artist had taken their inspiration? It looked vastly different from the dragons she now lived with. It had scales instead of fur, looking more like a gigantic lizard than Sisu ever would. But it was beautiful, its color complementing Raya's skin and hair.  
A hot blush found its way to her cheeks as she remembered the sounds Raya had made as she allowed Namaari to let her mouth follow the dragon's body to its tail tip before turning Raya on her back, wandering even lower, loving the way Raya had gripped her head, her hands caressing the shaved side of it.

Other memories came back to her,

Raya and Tuk Tuk almost rolling her over as they arrived in Fang, scarring the kids, Namaari had been teaching basic fighting stances, a little before all recognized the princess of Heart and happily circled her.

Her mother greeting Raya respectfully, accepting the message she had brought from chief Benja before generously allowing Raya to stay and rest while she wrote the answer, a strangely amused smile on her lips as she relived Namaari of the duties she might had that day so she could look after their honored guest.

Both of them sparring like usual when given the opportunity, but Raya's banter was, for the lack of a better word, softer than normal, her comebacks no less witty but underlined with something that had distracted Namaari so much she lost four out of five.

The way Raya's looks and touches would linger a little longer, not so much it would be strange but enough so Namaari could tell something was up, The princess of Fang was like an astonished onlooker that could only stare at Raya, who dangerously balanced on the thin line that separated their platonic friendship from something Namaari was not brave enough to call by name yet, not even in her thoughts when she was alone in her room, and she was more than thankful they ate alone that evening.  
Her mother, still busy with paperwork leaving the two younger women to each other's company, would have looked right through her daughter.

And then, as she accompanied Raya to the guest room she always resided in when she visited Fang, mumbling a good night to her friend in a voice she did not recognize herself, Raya had enough, made her choice as she reached for the dragon necklace Namaari always wore once again, gently ghosting over the dragon with her fingertips before moving them upward, her hand a firm weight on Namaari's neck. For a moment they eyes met, and it was like being burned, set alight by a gentle, yet wanting fire and she did not, could not resist as Raya pulled her down, bravely taking the first step yet again.

It had been fumbling and new, breathless and unsure, yet daring and simply-  
_'Perfect._ ' Namaari thought, a sudden warmth blooming around her thundering heart, like a seed that had been planted there years ago, finally had the chance to root.  
Yet it was getting late, and if she did not want her mother finding her huge bed (WHY DID WE NOT GO THERE!!??) untouched and live with her smug smile for the rest of her life, she should hurry so she could make herself presentable.  
But before she could even try to move her poor arm, Raya let out a soft sigh, slowly waking as she turned around, folding her arms around Namari, resting her face in the crook of her neck, letting out another deep, content sigh.

„Morning.“ she mumbled and Namaari had to swallow thickly before she could answer.

„Morning.“ her voice was slightly hoarse from sleep and forming words was made even harder by the gentle way Raya reassuringly stroke up and down Namaari's left arm, leaving a tingling trail behind.

There was a moment of silence and as Namaari slowly got brave enough to gently reach for the other with her left again. Shyly caressing and as well she felt how Raya relaxed, she chiding herself for being so stiff and unresponsive in a moment where Raya would need her reassurance just as much as she needed hers.

„How......are you feeling? Are you ok?“ Raya asked, her warm breath tickling Namaari's neck.

 _'I more than ok! I am floating, walking on air or on rain like a dragon would do! My heart just grew ten times last night. And I bet if I would allow it to appear on my face, I could teach Sisu a thing or two when it comes to goofy smiles. I feel..young, appropriate to my age for a change! Not like the weight to secure the whole future of my people crushing me. You made me happier than I ever was and I am so lucky that you trusted me back then and now! That you choose me last night is probably the best thing that will ever happen to me! I think I love you!'_  
A thousand thoughts at once rushing through her head, all sappy and pathetic in her eyes, and yet she would sing them all from the highest point of the palace so all of her people could hear them if she just could take back what she said next.

„My arm is numb.“

Silence.....  
Raya leaned back a little, looking her straight in the eyes, her expression unreadable.  
Namaari panicked.

„It.......tingles.“ she finished lamely and Raya blinked once, twice before breaking out in a mad fit of giggles.  
Another blush, this time caused by embarrassment, made Namaari's cheeks feel hot to the touch again, and Raya was not helping.

„Dep la-“ she managed to choke out: „- why have you never shared that you are such sweet talker, a true wordsmith!“

„Shut up.“ Namaari spoke, rolling on her back, her left arm over her eyes, flustered like never before in her life, but Raya's laugh was so infectious that soon the Fang princess had to fight her own giggles.

„No, no, no I get it. Just ask me about my wrist, it is _numb_ let me tell you!“ Raya spoke, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Namaari dared to lift her arm of her eyes for a second, causing her blush to deepen again.

It took a while before Raya had calmed down and even though she was still slightly crossed, Namaari found it endearing how Raya gently massaged the life back into her arm while they talked. As she finally could feel how she opened and closed her hand again she stood, collecting her clothes she had mindlessly thrown on the ground, before realizing that Raya who was sitting on the edge of her bed now, watched her, her expression suddenly solemn and her eyes slightly overcast with something sad.

Namaari froze in the middle of fasting her belt over her sash, searching Raya's eyes but the other turned away from her, her bare back stiff and shoulder high as she spoke. Her voice sounding slightly strained, like she had to take great effort to make it sound calm and relaxed.

„You are not regretting this are you?“

She looked so small as she anxiously moved her hair so it fell over her shoulder like waves,

„What? What gave you that idea?“

 _'Because you are trying to get out of here as quickly as possible, so there is not even the slightest chance anyone could notice that you are in any way.....acquainted …... like you are ashamed of it, you dump pice of serlot shit! You are so bad at this.'_ Namaari thought, resisting the urge to kick herself, as she hurried to Raya's side, hugging her close, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, not letting go as she explained:

„I know I sound full of myself when I say that, but when the others find out we will have not a peaceful minute. All of Fang will lose it. They love you. My ma would pester me to officially introduce you, smiling like this-“  
Here Namaari, let go of Raya so she could see her face and manage such a good impression of her mother's smug smile that it made Raya laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes.  
„I.....“ Namaari began, suddenly unsure if she should say what she had thought, suddenly afraid of what would happen if she laid herself bare like this. She met Raya's gaze and decided not to care.  
„I just want you a little longer to myself before I have to share you with everyone else. A little more time to figure this.....us out a bit more.“  
By the way Raya's eyes lit up she must have said the right thing.  
„That is a good point.“ the princess of Heart said, leaning forward and this time Namaari met her halfway.

After she had managed to sneak back to her room, undetected and right on time before her absence could be noticed, breakfast with her mother went well. Namaari was sure that that the chief of Fang was none the wiser as she wished Raya a safe trip back home, her answer for chief Benja stored in a satchel of Tuk Tuk's saddle.

 _'Only one problem left to solve.'_ the Fang princess thought as Raya vanished in the distance!

Find a sound reason her mother would buy so Namaari, could pay the land of Heart a visit, and behold one of its greatest assets again - the view.


End file.
